Compositions and methods of preparing and using such compositions to treat the symptoms of herpes virus.
The herpes simplex virus (HSV) is a virus that manifests itself in two common viral infections, each marked by painful, watery blisters in the skin or mucous membranes (such as the mouth or lips) or on the genitals. The disease is contagious, particularly during an outbreak, and is incurable with present technology. An infection on the lips is commonly known as a “cold sore” or “fever blister”. These are sometimes confused with canker sores or aphthous ulcers, which have a similar appearance; these appear inside the mouth and are not caused by the herpes simplex virus. When asymptomatic, HSV lies dormant in the bodies of the nerve cells, replicating within the axons towards the skin during an outbreak. When the outbreak has passed, the virus ‘dies back’ along the nerve until it is only present in the nerve body. The dormancy of the virus within the nerve bodies contributes to the difficulty of treatment.
There is currently no cure for HSV. Treatment in the form of antiviral medications such as Acyclovir (trade name Zovirax), Famciclovir, pancyclovir, valacyclovir, or the like, which reduce the duration of symptoms and accelerates healing are available. Treatment typically begins at the first symptoms of an outbreak.
Another option is the use of daily suppressive therapy, in which antivirals are taken every day over the course of years. Suppressive therapy may reduce frequency of symptoms and recurrence of outbreaks. In addition, suppressive therapy reduces subclinical shedding, lowering the risk of transmission through sexual contact or kissing.
A substantial problem with taking antiviral medications can be side effects such as confusion, hallucinations, increased thirst, redness, blistering, peeling or loosening of the skin, including inside the mouth, reduced amount of urine passed, seizures, skin rash or hives, stomach pain, tremor, unusual weakness or tiredness, diarrhea, dizziness, headache, increased sensitivity to the sun, loss of appetite, nausea, or vomiting.
Due to the various adverse effects associated with antiviral drug therapy, certain herbal remedies have been utilized to alleviate herpes virus symptoms such as pau d'arco, echinacea, burdock root, nettle, chamomile, St. John's wort, skullcap, passionflower, goldenseal, comfrey leaf, calendula, or chapparal leaves or combinations thereof. Homeopathic remedies have also been utilized to alleviate herpes virus symptoms such as Natrum Muriaticum, Rhus toxicodendron, Mercurius, Sepia, or combinations thereof.
Homeopathic products useful in treating herpes virus symptoms are described in the Homeopathic Pharmacopeia of the United States (HPUS). There are benefits to utilizing herbal and homeopathic remedies because they appear to reduce certain herpes virus symptoms and because the compliance rate can be high while the rate of side effects can be low.
Despite advances in the art of herbal and homeopathic remedies, there remains a need for additional compositions, formulations, mixtures, potency dilution admixtures, or the like and methods of preparing and using such compositions, formulations, potency dilution admixtures, or the like to treat the symptoms of herpes virus which as compared to conventional compositions, formulations, mixtures, potency dilution admixtures provide alternative treatment with respect to the active ingredient or manner of delivery thereof or reduce to a greater degree herpes virus symptoms.